Wrapping Paper
by TeeLee-Sensei
Summary: Goku spoils Christmas for the girls, Trunks & Goten unknowingly compete for the perfect gift, & the adults play a game to choose who will be Santa Clause.
1. Chapter 1

~ Wrapping Paper ~

Summary: Pt 1:Goku's wearing a tree costume. Bulla and Pan are elves. Vegeta is a cranky reindeer and things get out of control while the Moms are out Christmas shopping. Pt.2: Trunks & Goten compete to buy the perfect gift. Pt.3: The adults play Rock Paper Scissors to decide who gets to be Santa. Pt 4:Everyone wakes up to a surprise.

* * *

"Guess what kids? Today you're elves!" Goku placed the elf hats on Pan and Bulla's heads. The girls' faces lit up.

"Oooh, Oooh, I call being the head elf!" Bulla screamed, waving her hand in the air and bouncing on her toes like a rabbit. Pan cringed, hating that Bulla had just declared herself the boss of her. Being three years older, and the Saiyan Princess, Bulla was always the boss. It just didn't seem fair to Pan.

"I want the reindeer horns instead." Pan murmured, slowly sliding the green elf hat from her head. Bulla stopped bouncing, and the three of them glanced at Vegeta, who stood sulking in the corner of the room. He'd been in a sour mood since Bulma forced reindeer horns on his head and shoved a red ball on the tip of his nose. No one understood why Vegeta hadn't taken the costume off since Bulma left.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Pan. He wasn't a fool. He knew that his life would be better if he stayed with the reindeer costume." That hat looks ridiculous. I'm not wearing it."

Pan grudgingly put the hat back on.

"I think your costume looks the strangest." Goku said, looking pointedly at Vegeta's red nose, defending his granddaughter in his own way.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms to jab a finger in Goku's face." You're one to talk, Kakarot! At least I'm not waddling around the place dressed like a tree! Why the hell are you wearing that thing? Too lazy to find a Christmas tree this year?"

'_He has a point,' _Goku thought, glancing down at his green body. Except for his face and arms, every inch of his body was covered in the green material. Goku grinned, touching the tip of the tree." Ha ha. I guess my costume is strange. Goten wanted me to wear it today, and he forgot to take it off me when he left with Trunks." Goku nervously laughed, knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask next."H-hey Vegeta? Could you help me out of this thing? It's sort of hard to move and I'd like to-"

"No way Kakarot!"

"Aw, come on." Goku pleaded." I'd help you if you were stuck in a tree costume!"

"Hmph. I'm not stupid enough to willingly be caught dressed in something like that!" Vegeta responded.

Bulla and Pan gave each other a look,annoyed with Goku and Vegeta's fighting .Which could go on for hours if they didn't put a stop to it.

"As the head elf, I order the tree and reindeer to stop fighting NOW!" Goku and Vegeta instantly became silent. Bulla smiled proudly." That's better. Now, Uncle Goku, what's our first task as elves?"

"Task?" Goku echoed, blinking dumbly at the little blue haired girl in front of him.

"It means job, Grandpa." Pan said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Vegeta snickered.

"Hmm. Let's see. . ." Goku stared at the floor as he thought hard about what their task should be." Ah, I've got it."

Goku picked up two pairs of scissors and a pack of tape from the table. Chichi told him to wrap the presents she bought, but the girls could do that. He'd just have to make sure to hide the presents for them first." The two of you are going to help me with something verrrry important."

He handed the scissors and tape to them.

Vegeta arched his brow." Sure. Give the girls scissors to run around with, maybe one of them will poke out an eye. You're an excellent babysitter, Kakarot. While you're at it, maybe you should hand them lighters and see if the house will burn down?"

Goku ignored Vegeta and led the girls to his and Chichi's room.

'_That clown is up to something.'_ Vegeta sighed, following after them, the bells on his reindeer horns jingling with each little movement. Vegeta watched Goku slowly pull out different items stacked within the closet and pile them onto the bed. With nothing better to do, Vegeta helped Goku take the items out.

The girls' eyes widened at all the shiny, brand new stuff that hadn't been opened yet. There was a fancy rice cooker, sweaters, a pretty dress Bulma would like, and much more.

"Wow." Pan gasped, picking up a tie her father would like, which had Christmas themed colors." Where did you get all this stuff, Grandpa?"

"I bought it silly." Goku chuckled, rubbing his nose as Vegeta tossed the four rolls of wrapping paper on top of the pile. Actually, Chichi bought it, Goku just pushed the kart and helped bring it in from the car. "This is what I wanted you guys to help me with. All of these items are presents that need to be wrapped. It's an important job, and I'm counting on you girls to do your best. Tomorrow is Christmas, and everyone will be sad if their gifts aren't wrapped."

The girls didn't cheer or respond enthusiastically like Goku thought they would.

Bulla and Pan stared, unblinking, at the wrapping paper sitting upon the pile with their mouths hung open.

"But. . . I thought Santa wrapped the presents," Bulla whispered, falling on her butt in surprise. Pan fell beside her and together they sobbed." Santa Clause isn't real! Nooooo!"

Goku looked at Vegeta for help, he didn't know what to do.

Vegeta smirked, pulling out the cell phone Bulma had handed him in case there was an emergency. "I'm telling on you."

.

.

_**What's your favorite part about Christmas? My favorite part of Christmas is the wrapping paper. One year I taped wrapping paper on my walls, I liked it so much. So pretty, and shiny! Don't forget to review, did you 'mwahaha,' 'haha,' or,'meh?" ~ TeeLee123**_


	2. Chapter 2

~ Wrapping Paper ~

10:06 PM 12/19/2013 **I hate/love buying gifts. It's torture for me when no one wants me to give them their gift right after I buy it, cuz they want to wait 'til I show everyone else what I bought that one person & that makes me feel better ^_^**

* * *

Goten and Trunks walked through the busy mall together, both holding a bag filled with gifts they'd bought for their family and friends. Their Christmas shopping was almost complete, except. . . '

_I still have to get Trunks something.' _Goten glanced at his friend._' I can't buy him something when he's with me, can I?'_

"Hey, Goten. I'm going into that store." Trunks said, pointing at the store to the left. It was an expensive place to shop at, and Trunks knew that Goten didn't have enough money to shop at a place like that."The girl I was talking to earlier, the one who wrote down her phone number, I think she works there. Meet you at the food court in half an hour?"

"Uh. . .Sure. " _Great timing! Now I can shop for his gift!_ Goten smiled, nudging his friend in the arm." Good luck. Don't forget to ask her if she has a friend or sister I can go out with."

"Right." Trunks smirked, pretending he had no ulterior motive as he walked towards the store. Once he got to the entrance, the girl from earlier, a pretty nobody with long black hair, started towards him. Trunks looked over his shoulder, saw that Goten was gone, and ducked into a different store. He smiled apologetically at the pretty nobody, it looked as if he was running away from her.

She bristled.

_**. + . + . TeeLee . + . + .**_

"What should I get for Trunks?" Goten wondered, frowning at the small amount of money he had left." Hmm. I'll need money to buy food with later, so that leaves me with a budget of thirty zeni." Goten stuffed the money back into his pocket, walking into a small store that didn't look too expensive." This is a toughie. Trunks has everything! No matter what I get him, it's going to suck. It's gotta be something unique, something he could use or doesn't have. . ."

Goten examined hats, looked at DVDs, picked up and put back the same blanket fifty times, and went into the pet store to find something there. After cooing at the hamsters, Goten wandered into the next store, unaware that he'd just walked past Trunks, whom was looking through shirts. Neither noticed each other.

Trunks had enough money to buy Goten his own theme park, but he didn't want to make his friend feel bad by waving his money around. Goten was a simple person and enjoyed the simple things in life. 'It's the thought that counts,' is a saying that rang true with Goten. When Trunks came across a yellow T-shirt with green sleeves, which had the name 'Goten' in thick black text, he knew he'd found the perfect Christmas present.

Trunks had only looked at the merchandise in front of the store, so instead of buying the shirt, Trunks placed it back on the rack, making a mental note to come back for it in case he didn't find anything better. He knew there wasn't anything better then that shirt, but he still wanted to be thorough. For his best friend, Trunks was willing to browse through the rest of the store if it meant there was a small chance he could buy Goten something he would love more than that shirt.

Goten scanned over the shelves on the back wall, which were filled with boots. None of the boots were affordable, so he started digging through a bin filled with socks and different colored shoe laces.

Trunks didn't recognize Goten as he edged between his butt and the wall." Excuse me."

"Sorry," Goten apologized, pressing himself against the bin so the man behind him could walk through.

Trunks picked up a pair of boots he thought Goten might like.

Goten couldn't find anything Trunks would like in the bin._' Nothing in this store, either. I need to find something quick. I have to meet Trunks in less than ten minutes and the mall is closing early tonight!'_ Goten's eyes sparkled as he noticed a pair of tanned gloves hanging on the wall behind the cashier. '_ Those are perfect! Trunks would love those, he has a thing for gloves!'_

"How much are those?" Goten asked the cashier.

The man reached for the gloves and handed them to Goten. " You're in luck. That's the last pair we have in stock and they're on sale!"

Goten smiled, flipping over the red markdown tag." Eighty zeni! That's so cheap!" _But I'm fifty zeni short, even if I spend my food money, I wont have enough!'_

"Excuse me," Trunks stood a few feet behind Goten, holding up a pair of boots." Do you have these in a smaller size?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go check." The man said, taking the boots and walking through a door that led to the back. If Trunks were paying attention, he would've noticed Goten, but he didn't expect his friend to be shopping in the same store. Trunks turned away from Goten, focusing his attention on a spinning rack full of key chains while he waited.

'I_ don't have enough.' _Goten sighed, tossing the gloves on the counter, and walking past Trunks. With very little time left to shop, Goten decided to browse through the shirt rack in front of the store_.' I guess a shirt will have to due. It's better than getting him nothing.'_ T

he cashier came back. Trunks looked at him expectantly, confused that the man didn't come out carrying a box with the smaller shoe size he wanted.

"I'm sorry. It's just the one size. We're all sold out."

Goten's mouth dropped when he came across the shirt with his name on it. He loved it. He wanted it. He had to have it! The best part was, he could afford it! Goten giggled as he took the shirt from the rack, imagining Trunks' reaction when he gave him the shirt._' I wish I could have it, but Trunks needs a gift. He probably wont wear it in public, but it'll make him laugh. It's perfect!'_

"That's okay." Trunks smiled, taking the boots from the man. It was the busiest time of the year, and Trunks was sure the man had a bunch of other stuff to do, so putting away the boots would be his good deed for the day. His mom was always telling him to 'pay it forward.'

Goten slapped the shirt against the counter, just as Trunks walked away, and threw out his money." This! I want this please!"

The man fumbled the money, spilling most of it on the floor. Goten's excitement surprised him." W-would you like me to wrap it? No charge."

"That would be nice, but I can't. I have to meet my friend now, but can I get a bag?"

"Certainly." The man removed the hanger, folded the shirt, and stuffed it inside the plastic bag.

"Thank you so much! Merry Christmas!" Goten hollered as he ran out the store to meet Trunks at the food court.

Trunks put the boots back on the display and headed towards the shirt rack. He knew exactly where he left the shirt, deliberately hiding it behind the other shirts at the back of the rack. Surprisingly, the shirt was gone. Trunks checked twice, but the result was the same. The shirt had vanished. " Did you happen to move a yellow T-shirt with green sleeves by any chance? It had the name 'Goten' in front."

The man smiled." Wow. I thought no one would ever buy that shirt, not a common name I said, but nobody ever listens to me." The man opened the register, putting the rest of the zeni he'd dropped into the register." The other customer just bought it. The last one, too."

Trunks cursed.'_ Why didn't I buy the shirt when I had the chance?' _He was out of time. With the perfect gift gone, Trunks didn't think it'd matter what he bought Goten now. Just as long as it was something from the heart. That's when Trunks noticed the gloves on the counter.

"I'll take the gloves."

_**. + . + . TeeLee . + . + .**_

Trunks met with Goten at the food court. The small table was already filled with food Goten ordered, since Trunks was five minutes late.

"Sorry I took so long. That girl couldn't keep her hands off me, you know?" Trunks smirked, setting his bags near his feet beside the cold iron chair. He snatched a french fry and dipped most of it in ketchup. It tasted amazing, lifting his mood a little." She didn't have any hot friends for you, so I told her it wasn't going to work out." Trunks took a big bite of his hamburger." Dih umph finish ur urstmas hopping?" [ Did you finish your Christmas shopping?]

"Yeah. Did you?" Goten smiled, slurping down his milkshake.

Trunks nodded, swallowing his food and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Goten couldn't stand it anymore. He was too excited. He wanted to show Trunks the amazing gift he got him!

"Would you like your Christmas gift now or later?" Goten blurted out, being considerate enough to ask Trunks before ruining his Christmas.

Trunks smirked. He could see that Goten was so excited he was close to exploding. Just to be evil, and because he was a little disappointed he couldn't buy Goten the best gift he'd found, Trunks replied." Later. I'll wait until Christmas to see what you got me." "Awwwwww." Goten groaned, hugging the table top and squishing the food beneath him.

* * *

**So, technically. . . Trunks & Goten bought their own present.**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Wrapping Paper ~

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bulla fell asleep in the Satan Mansion home theatre. 'The Grinch Stole Chrismtas' ending credits were showing when Bulma walked in to check on the kids. _[ In Japan you're not an adult until you've reached 20;The only Japanese element in the story, since Christmas is a lover's holiday, not a family holiday like in the U.S. Trunks is 19. I'll shut up now. . .]_

"Are they asleep?" Videl asked when Bulma rejoined them in the Special Adult Room.

It was called the Special Adult Room because it was filled with wrapped presents, a TV, booze, and exotic food. It was a room restricted to adults only. For Bulla and Pan's sake, Mr. Satan didn't want them anywhere near the hidden presents in the Special Adult Room. He didn't want to spoil their belief in Santa Clause unlike _**some**_ people. . .

"They're asleep." Bulma smiled, fondly recalling how peacefully Bulla and Pan slept in Trunks' lap, with Goten snoring loudly under Trunks' feet ( he fell out of the chair).

"Alright. Let's get this thing started then." Mr. Satan said." Since this is my house, I'm granted automatic immunity. Buu too."

Buu stopped munching on cake when he heard his name. He shrugged, deciding it was probably something boring they were discussing and continued chowing down sweets.

Videl wanted to punch her father. Just because everything he said got on her nerves.

Gohan stepped in between them to keep things peaceful.

"I don't see the point in this anymore." Chichi growled. Goku flinched, knowing that if Chichi had the power to kill him, she would." Thanks to _**someone**__,_ our granddaughter and her friend will be scarred for life. Poor things. What a young age to tell them Santa doesn't exist, too."

"What! When did this happen?" Mr. Satan shouted, enraged. He punched the air." Tell me who ruined my Panny's Christmas and I'll make him pay!"

One of Videl's eyebrows twitched.

"I-it doesn't matter. I think Pan and Bulla are old enough to know the truth now anyway. Right? Am I right?"

Chichi cast her glare on Gohan." Don't try to weasel out of this, Gohan. I don't care if the girls know the truth. Dressing up like Santa Clause and putting the presents under the tree has become a tradition, now let's get this over with so I can go to bed!"

"Yes Ma'am." Gohan gulped, standing in the center of the room with his fist outstretched.

Goku soon joined him, holding his fist out in a similar manner.

"Vegeta. . ." Bulma growled, commanding him to participate i~ Wrapping Paper ~n the traditional game that would decide who'd be Santa Clause this year.

Vegeta thought the game was fun when they were fighting over who gets to fight an opponent first, like back when Babidi had showed up. The game quickly lost it's appeal when it meant the winner would wear a red suit, hat, and fake beard.

'_I hope Vegeta is Santa Clause this year.' _Goku thought, quickly stealing a glance at his friend. He suppressed a giggle.'_ When he asks me to help him out of the costume, I'm going to say.' Noooooooo.'_

Vegeta narrowed his eyes_.' What is Kakarot smiling about? Hmph. I bet that clown doesn't know what's going on._' Vegeta peeked to the side, the sound of Buu sucking up the food on the buffet table stealing his attention.'_ Ugh. Disgusting. If anyone should be Santa it should be tubby over there.'_

Gohan gulped and sweat beaded down his forehead. Inside his thoughts, crickets chirped.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Everyone was silent upon seeing the result: Two papers. One rock.

"Ha-ha! Vegeta lost!" Goku stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up idiot!" Vegeta yelled, the vein in his forehead popping out." We still have two more rounds to go!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Gohan and Vegeta had scissors. Goku had rock.

"We're tied." Vegeta growled, wishing he could bash Goku's head against a rock.

Goku was being a sore winner, everyone wanted to hit him.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Vegeta had scissors and Gohan had paper.

"Yes!" Vegeta cheered, unable to control his small jump in the air.

_**. + . + . TeeLee . + . + .**_

The large ballroom was dimly lit by the Christmas tree and small flame coming from the fireplace. Gohan quickly filled the stockings over the fireplace while Bee, Buu's dog, watched.

"I don't mind being Santa Clause," Gohan admitted, scratching his chin through the beard. Bee 'woofed.' Gohan pressed his finger against his hidden lips." Shhh! I don't want the girls to wake up. They might recognize me."

"Woof, Woof! Whine." Bee pawed at Gohan's shoe._ ' Dude. Give me the bone. I can smell it in the bag.'_

"Oh." Gohan dug into the large bag, tossing the rawhide bone in the air. Bee caught it and left the ballroom to eat the bone in peace. Gohan hummed to himself as he placed the presents under the tree. He never got toys as a child, only clothes and weird devices to help him become smarter." I can't wait for Pan to see what we got her. She'll be so happy." In a way, Gohan was able to relive his childhood through his daughter. She will never get dictionaries or reference books for Christmas like he did.

Once the large bag stuffed with gifts was empty, Gohan set to work on the plate of cookies and milk left out for him. It was the one thing he loved most about being Santa. He also got to read the notes left to him from Bulla and Pan. There were even notes from Goten and Trunks.

Bulla's note:

_Dear Santa,_

_I don't know who you are anymore. Are you Daddy? Uncle Goku? Uncle Gohan? Mr. Satan? Well, whoever you are, I'd like the new Rapunzel doll and wig. Mom says I look better with blue hair, but she only says that because she wants me to look like her forever! I also want that beautiful gown Bell wore when she danced with the Beast. I REALLY want it. Just remember Santa. The North Pole, my home, the mansion or the Sons' house. . . just know that I know where you live. I can find you and you will pay if I don't get that gown. Mark my words! _

_Sincerely,_

_Bulla Briefs, Princess of Saiyans._

_'I hope she doesn't turn out like Vegeta,'_ Gohan shuddered. He had nothing to worry about, thankfully, he recalled seeing Bulma wrap the gown Bulla wanted. Gohan stuffed another cookie into his mouth as he opened Goten's letter. He was a little old to be writing letters to Santa Clause, but Chichi thought it was cute._ ' I should have a talk with him. What if he gets married and his wife leaves him over something childish like this?' _Gohan spoke from experience. . . believing Chichi's lies that Santa wanted him to become a scholar too, hence the books and learning gear he received every year. He was twenty-one when Videl told him the truth.

Goten's note:

_Dear Santa,_

_Hi, how are you? I'm good, thanks. Um, so you didn't get me a hover bike like Trunks' last year. Was I on the naughty list? Okay, so I shouldn't have asked Marron out on a date while I was dating Marcia, my bad. In my defense, I completely forgot we were dating and didn't Eighteen punish me enough? I did my best to be good this year. I even took Mom's advice and started taking cold showers and-_

Gohan stopped reading the note. Goten's note was just a long confession. A dark side that Gohan didn't need to know about his brother. He also felt a little bad, the gifts Goten complained about not receiving were just to expensive for Chichi to buy. They weren't swimming in cash like the Briefs. Some things were just out of their price range

. Pan's note:

_Dear Santa,_

_You must be real, who else would break in and put gifts under a tree? Grandpa doesn't believe in you, right? That's why he bought presents, because he was afraid you wouldn't come this year. I hope you like the cookies, I baked them with Mama this year. It's okay if I don't get any presents, I already have everything. I just want my Mama and Papa and Trunks to be happy, they deserve it. The others too, except for Bulla and Vegeta. Give them coal. I wont tell you what I know, but they've been naughty. VERY naughty, especially Bulla._

_Love,_

_Pan_

_P.S._

_I don't like it when Grandpa Hercule calls me Panny. Make him stop. Maybe paste my birth certificate on his wall so he wont forget._

"My little angel!" Gohan squealed, pressing Pan's letter against his chest. He carefully folded the note and stuck it in his pocket, that was definitely going in his Pan Album, a collection of cute and adorable things revolving around his only daughter.

Only one letter remained. It was strange, Gohan thought Trunks knew about Santa since he was old enough to speak. Consuming the last of the cookies and milk, Gohan started to read Trunks' letter.

Dear Santa,

_I'm just kidding. I know it's you Gohan. I overheard Dad telling Mom that you always choose paper, scissors, paper in the same order every year. Dad's just mad that Goku figured this out first. Why would you avoid rock? Have repressed memories of Goten hitting you with a rock or something? , there's one more thing I should tell you before I end this note. _

_I was helping Pan and Videl bake cookies. I added a secret ingredient. You should probably start running to the toilet now._

"Trrrrruuuuunks!" Gohan yelled, his stomach rumbling as he ran through the mansion to the nearest toilet, which was far since the mansion is huge!

* * *

_**The End.**_

_** I didn't like how chpt 4 turned out so this is the end. I hope you liked it! =)**_


End file.
